Valentines Kiss
by Kuroshiroi
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up and the only people who don't have dates are Ciel and Sebastian. Contains GrellxWilliam, ClaudexAlois & CielxSebastian.


**Valentines Kiss**

Ciel groaned. Watching every single one of his friends acting all lovey-dovey towards each other was irritating him more than anything. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, just that they all had lovers and he, well, he was single and always had been. Grell, the only girl of the group, was sitting in her boyfriend, Williams lap, giving him small kisses every now and then. Alois had decided that he also wanted to sit in his boyfriend, Claudes lap and had wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. It was like the two couples were competing on who was the cutest. And then there was Ciel, seated as far away as possible from the couples and the only other singleton in the group, Sebastian. The young lad sighed and cranked up the TV a couple of notches. Sebastian and Ciel winced in sync as the image of someone getting their hand chopped off flashed across the television.

"What exactly are we watching?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Some show about a zombie apocalypse. Which is completely illogical, by the way, and most definitely wouldn't happen in real life." Ciel explained, resting his head in his hand.

Sebastian chuckled lowly, "And why would that be?"

"Well, for one," Ciel sat up slightly, "no matter what the weather, the zombies wouldn't survive. If it's hot, the decaying flesh would just decay even faster, and if it's cold, they would freeze to the point of no movement and/or the bacteria causing them to rot would thrive. And don't get me started on the military-"

"Ugh! What are we watching? C'mon, pass me the remote, _America's Next Top Model_ is on!" Alois whined and threw himself over to the other side of the couch to grab for the remote, crushing Ciel in the process.

"Hey, watch it! Nobody wants to watch your stupid show, anyway." Ciel huffed and pushed the older boy off of him, sending him flailing to the ground.

"Ah, I've been wounded!" He cried, laying a hand over his eyes for affect, "Ciel, why must you be so cruel?!"

"Why am I even friends with you people?" William moaned, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"I could ask the same." Claude said in his usual monotone voice.

"If you two don't want to be here then fine," Grell said, "go and play bingo with the oldies or something, it seems suited to your taste."

"Oh shit, burn!" Alois screeched, pumping his fists in the air, still having made no attempt to pick himself up from the ground.

Ciel looked to the only other seemingly sane person in the room, which just happened to be Sebastian, and put a hand to his forehead. The raven haired man just laughed lightly and smiled.

"So, guys, I've been thinking-" Grell started.

"And God knows that's difficult for her to do." Sebastian muttered to Ciel, a smirk spreading across his face. Ciel had to hold back a laugh.

"And Valentines day is coming up soon! It seems that a pair of certain someones don't have dates~"

Everyone turned to look at the duo.

"S-so?! Who needs a date for Valentines day?" Ciel blurted out, quite obviously flustered, "It's stupid, anyway..."

"It is not!" Grell said incredulously, "Anyway, I know the perfect people to hook you two up with~"

"I hate it when she speaks like that, it always means that she's up to something awful..." William sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Grell shot him a dirty look and continued, "Aren't you gonna ask who they are?" She smirked, dragging out the last word.

"Who are they, Grell?" Sebastian finally asked, not a single trace of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Each other!" She yelped, barely containing the excitement in her voice.

"W-what?!" Ciel blushed and scooted away from the older man, "No way!"

"It's perfect! You're both single and, well, y'know..." Grell faded off.

"Gay? You're hooking us up because of our sexuality?" Sebastian sighed deeply, "This is ridiculous."

"Not just that!" She offered, "It would save bringing other people into our group and, come on, you two look perfect together!"

"Aww, look. Ciel's blushing~" Alois teased, "It must be true love!"

Ciel attempted to defend himself, but decided that it wasn't worth it. There was no swaying the groups opinions once they had agreed on something.

"I'm leaving." Ciel growled, the blush still evident on his pale face.

"Me too." Sebastian agreed.

What happened next was a blur. The duo stood up, and then suddenly they were on the floor. Ciel brought his head up, rubbing the spot where he'd bumped into something rock-solid, only to realise that he was _on top_ of Sebastian. He smelt like smoke -he'd picked up smoking a while back- and aftershave. Ciel made a noise in-between anger and embarrassment and used his hands to push himself up off of the older man. He couldn't help but acknowledge that he could feel Sebastian's abs underneath the thin t-shirt he was wearing, Once they were firmly away from each other, Ciel dared to glance at the others. They were all snickering, bar William, but Alois was laughing the hardest, holding his stomach as if it pained him. He had tripped Ciel up into Sebastian.

Sebastian looked deadly calm, with just the slight twitch of an eyebrow to show his annoyance. "Alright," He sounded defeated, "I know you're not going to stop, so what do we have to do?"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Alois chanted. Grell joined in, making sure to shout as loud as was humanly possible.

Ciel shot Sebastian a look, "We're not actually going to- are we?"

Sebastian simply chuckled in response, making sure to make it sound as seductive as possible, "Well, Ciel." he smirked.

There was no helping it. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the couch beneath him as Sebastian moved forward with the sole intention of actually _kissing_ him. The young boy readied himself, expecting to get a full blown kiss, but instead just felt a slight brush of lips against his cheek. He cracked an eye open to the sight of a rather amused looking Sebastian. "You didn't say where."

Alois made a frustrated grunting noise, "That's not fair! I wanted to see some _action_!"

Grell cupped her mouth and 'booed' at them as if she was watching a bad act on _Britain's Got Talent._

Ciel visibly relaxed and breathed out, "I hate all of you."

**EPILOGUE **

**(Just for the people that came here for Yaoi) **

Ciel felt somebody tap his shoulder and turned to see Sebastian. As usual, there was no telling what he was feeling. His face was always as blank as a canvas unless he was showing amusement. He didn't say anything, just gestured for Ciel to follow him. Reluctantly he did so, out into the pitch-black hallway. Hopefully the others wouldn't notice long enough for them to sneak back in -they seemed too indulged in some video game they'd picked up for a few pounds.

Before Ciel could even ask what he wanted, he'd been pushed up against the wall, the older's hands on the wall either side of his body, pinning him there.

"Sebastian!? What are you-?" His words were cut off when another pair of lips met his. Ciel gasped into the kiss, heat rushing through his body and pooling in his stomach. Sebastian's lips were unbelievably soft and tasted like the coffee he drank relentlessly. Ciel tried his hardest to push the other away as his lips moved so tenderly against his own, but to no avail. He wasn't strong enough. Instead, he melted into the kiss, raking his hands through Sebastian's ebony hair, pushing himself against him to deepen the kiss. When they finally had to part for air, Sebastian was the first to speak. "You see," he chuckled, a deep, seductive sound, "I always knew you had feelings for me."

"N-"

"There's no point denying it now, Ciel." He spoke his name like velvet. Once again, Sebastian's lips met his. Silently, Ciel opened his mouth to allow access to Sebastian, almost pleading for it. He was right, there was no point denying it now, just to enjoy it. As Sebastian slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth, the space around them became hot and heavy. Both males were taking heaving breaths and making small sounds of pleasure. Ciel hadn't even noticed that he was now straddling Sebastian's hips, balancing himself against the wall. Sebastian's hands found themselves lifting Ciel''s shirt and resting on his bare chest. Just the slightest brush of skin on skin made him shudder with the sheer intensity. The two broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. Without a seconds hesitation, Sebastian moved onto his body, trailing kisses down his neck. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt Sebastian nip and suck at his collar bone. The tension building up was too much for Ciel. He began to grind his hips against the other's, satisfaction overwhelming him as Sebastian emitted a gasp and then a low moan. Sebastian pushed back, a raspy, lust-filled laugh passing his lips as Ciel groaned and threw his head back, hitting it lightly against the wall.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel cried, barely a whisper.

"What was that, Ciel?" The smirk that graced his lips accompanied by his lustful eyes made Ciel want to scream.

"Sebastian..." He moaned as said man bit softly on his ear before placing gentle kisses along his jawline.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

The two quickly pulled back from each other, Sebastian shooting Alois -who was leaning against the doorway looking smug- a death glare and Ciel turning beet-red, pulling his shirt down. Alois laughed triumphantly and called for the others to look, flicking the lights on.

"There's absolutely no way that they'd-" William started before looking over the two boys. Sebastian's hair was strewn all over the place, Ciel had obvious love-bites on his neck that were already starting to bruise and his face was flushed deep red, "I'll have that £10 for you tomorrow, Alois." He sighed.

* * *

**A/N: That was my attempt at writing Yaoi. ;3; Don't forget to review and favorite! Thanks :3**


End file.
